Ingosi (Pasque)
Ingosi, or Pasque, belongs to Comet of the RainWings, and only her. Please do not copy or plagiarize. If you use her without permission, Comet will spam your life with very ''annoying memes. And she will report you to the admins. Also, do not take the coding without permission from Comet, or else the same consequences will happen as listed above. Thank you! You know the bed feels warmer Sleeping here alone }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#808080; background: linear-gradient(135deg,#00FFFF,#AFEEEE,#E0FFFF,#FFFFFF ); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background Information |- style="border" |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | '''Creator' | Com |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Aliases | Ingosi, Bookworm |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Honesty |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Chromium |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Dark green, magenta, pale blue, purple, and green |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Arctic fox |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Stronger - Kelly Clarkson |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | ISTJ |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#808080; background:linear-gradient(135deg,#00FFFF,#AFEEEE,#E0FFFF,#FFFFFF ); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |Character Information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 19 (scavenger years) 11 (dragon) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Orientation | Bisexual |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Chasten member, resident translator |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | IceWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To make the world a better place, to help and be a part of The Chasten |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Chasten HQ, formally a college dorm in New Bridgeport |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Unknown IceWing mother, IceWing father, aunt, uncle, and two cousins |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | The Chasten |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Anti-Chasten |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Math, science, college, cookies, using her powers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Anti-Chasten, science and math haters, world problems, pineapples and mostly just fruit in general |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Can create a vacuum used to teleport both organic and inorganic matter over long and short distances. In short: she creates portals. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Portals, some canon IceWing powers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | ???? |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Give me back that cookie RIGHT NOW, SORNO!" |} |} Intro Pasque, or by her preferred name, Ingosi - college student, language translator, and portal creator. Excited to be part of the crime-fighting group known as The Chasten, she is also worried if she has what it takes to be a part of them. Is Ingosi really what she expects, or is she actually qualified enough to be a part of the team? You know I dream in color And do the things I want Appearance Even without her markings, Ingosi would not look like a regular IceWing. Her scales are shades of pale green, blue, and purple, pastel colors of an aurora borealis, something uncommon for IceWings. They have a luster like chrome, especially since she keeps them clean almost all the time, but actually does not mind them getting dirty. Her main horns are very long, and a pale, frosty green, with her extra horns much shorter and tipped with blue, as are her spines. Ingosi's wing membranes start out as medium cobalt blue and fade to white at the edges, and her claws are dark blue and jagged like a regular IceWing's. She has very long ears, with excellent hearing, and usually has pink tourmaline earrings in them that she will take off for training or when necessary. Ingosi's underscales are a pale lavender, and her eye ridges the same color, along with periwinkle blue. And under those ridges are one the most interesting parts about her - her eyes. They are bright, almost neon magenta, incredibly rare for an IceWing, and seem to glow whenever she feels a strong emotion. Ingosi is particularly taller than the average dragon her age, standing about a head taller than most. Her tail is also quite a bit longer, even for an IceWing, and is tipped with the usual spikes that her tribe has. She isn't the most muscular dragoness around, partially caused by her skinniness, but is stronger than she looks. For size, she is pretty average, not exceptionally small or large, just normal. Ingosi is actually very pretty, but doesn't give a moon's worth about it and thus gives the air of someone who would be offended if you complimented her about her looks, which actually isn't true for the most part. What really makes Ingosi stand out in a crowd is her markings. These were generated after the incident that led to her powers in her history, and the actual cause for them is still unknown. They are a dark green, but glow magenta when she is making a portal, along with her eyes, and the reason for this also unknown. Every scale on Ingosi is tipped with a marking in the shape of a dark green diamond, and there is a circular pattern of them on her ears. The same circular pattern is seen on the edges of her wing membranes, on the white part where they stand out the most. Five dark green diamonds are set under each eye, and her main horns have a diamond and half-moon pattern. Ingosi often gets several odd looks out in public for these, and it is assumed that she is most likely a hybrid of some sort - until you see her create a portal. Ingosi uses her portals as her primary source of transportation, much preferring them to walking or flying most of the time. However, this freaks out most dragons unfamiliar to her abilities, so she only uses it in public when she needs to, saving that mode of transportation for Chasten headquarters and such. For clothes, Ingosi prefers to wear things that are simple, and for the most part, practical. She usually wears plain or patterned t-shirts with skinny jeans and boots (if she feels like wearing shoes), and a belt if she wants to. For combat or training, she wears tight-fitting pants of shirts of durable material, usually black, with a leather jacket for protection and army boots. If needed, she will wear finger-less leather gloves to protect her paws. You think you got the best of me Think you've had the last laugh Personality If Ingosi's personality was to be made up of one thing, it would be honesty. And it mostly is. Her all-time motto is "honesty is the best policy," making her not care much about sparing your feelings, as long as it means being genuine. Ingosi would never, ever, lie to anyone, unless it means saving someone's life, so her word can always be trusted. Don't think that Ingosi's insensitivity to other dragon's feelings means that she is, though. A few harsh words can leave Ingosi chewing over her purpose and own self-worth for days at a time, yet she won't let a speck of herself show to anyone else. However, she can take jokes. Most of them, somewhat. Most of the time, Ingosi stays pretty calm and collected. Even when confronted with a complicated or threatening situation, she will not lose her cool. It's not that she doesn't care, though it may be perceived that way, she just doesn't display that she's freaking out externally. However, inside she will break down, and then release it all on the unlucky dragon who pushes it too far. Ingosi also rarely gets mad, not being offended or angered by much, but when shoved, she is a force to be reckoned with, especially with enemies. Ingosi is also very reliable and responsible, so when you put her up with a task, it is almost guaranteed that she will complete it, or at least try her best to. Her extreme persistence and dedication can add up to this, too, but only if she feels that it is worth it. Along with this, Ingosi is incredibly stubborn, whether it being about eating a pineapple or forced to do something she doesn't want to do. When it comes to intelligence, Ingosi is not a genius, but is still pretty smart. She is very interested in the subjects of math and science, and gets very excited when learning about something new in those fields. Books in general are also something she is obsessed with, and reads all the time, thus earning her the title of "bookworm." Ingosi takes this name as a compliment rather than an insult, though. Around other dragons, Ingosi is pretty shy upfront, but will get really friendly once learning a few things about them. She is extremely trusting of pretty much everyone, something that can prove fatal if she trusts the wrong dragon. Ingosi also is very protective of her friends, almost overprotective, and would sacrifice her life for them if she felt it was necessary. When she is friends with someone, she will make sure at all costs that they are secure, no matter what. Bet you think everything good is gone Think you left me broken down History Ingosi's life began in the outskirts of the capitol Fellowship, where there wasn't much crime and nothing exceptionally exciting happened. She was born as an only egg to two IceWing parents, and her life seemed to be set out to normal and ordinary. They named her Pasque, after the flower found in arctic climates. She started school at the normal dragonet age, almost immediately showing an aptitude for science and math, along with an interest in books and reading. Her IQ was later tested to be 139, not icredibly far from an minor genius's. A year after starting school, when she was 6 (human years) her mother was divorced from her father, never to be seen by Ingosi or him again. Ingosi was not exceptionally affected by her absence, as she was relatively young when she left and wasn't very close with her, but her father suffered greatly, slowly falling into depression when Ingosi was almost 11 and usually neglecting her. However, Ingosi still paid attention and loved him, believing that if she treated him as she wanted to be treated, he would get better. She also confided in the martial arts to relieve her pain of being overlooked by her only parent, and continued to practice it throughout her years. It was an escape from what the unfortunate reality her life was, and filled a hole that her father had made, making her feel powerful and important. Finally, almost inevitably, when she turned 12, he began to ignore her and everyday life completely, along with quitting his job. For Ingosi, this was the final straw. She ignored him absolutely, feeding him his own medicine, giving him what she thought he deserved. However, she still found love for him in her heart, and turned him over to the local hospital so that he could hopefully be cured. By doing that, there was one problem, though; she now had no one to take care of her. So she was turned over to her only living relatives – her father's brother, his SeaWing wife, and their two dragonets, who didn't live far from her where she was in Fellowship. Fortunately, they took Ingosi in happily, as they were good and kind dragons. But they were poor. Very, very poor. And Ingosi wanted to fix this. She knew she had always been skilled with her painting abilities, as she had found in her art classes at school. So she put this to good use, spending most of her free time away from school practicing her painting, along with continuing her marital arts lessons with a small amount of savings that her father had left for her. Once she thought her paintings were good enough, she started to sell them in Fellowship, and earned a steady amount of money. Slowly, slowly, her new family became wealthier, and Ingosi became satisfied. She continued this for years, forming a close relationship to her family, and finally making them somewhat financially stable. She would visit her father every week or so, who seemed to be making a steady recovery from his disorder. Life was finally becoming good for Ingosi. But not too soon after she turned 18, things started to change. Her paintings stopped selling for weeks, starting to send her family back into poverty. Ingosi panicked, scared for how she and her family would cope this time, with prices for necessities risen higher over the years. One day, she spotted a poster for a new product from a well-known technology company taped to a pole. Interested, she read it, seeing that the company had invented a teleportation device and needed dragons to test it. And it had a money reward. A solution for her family's poverty, an answer to the problem. Ingosi immediately signed up, interested in the ways that it would evolve science and lead to new discoveries, and how it could help her family. But unknown to her, it would change a lot more than that. The day when the device was to be tested, all the technology seemed to be fine. But right before Ingosi entered it, the scientists detected an instability. Desperately wanting to get the new product out to the market, they ignored it, sending Ingosi in anyway. And that was when things went wrong. The device immediately went haywire and erratic as soon as she went in, and Ingosi only just made it out alive, with several nearly fatal injuries and odd, dark green markings that no one could explain. A few minutes later, the device exploded, taking part of the building it was in with it. Ingosi was quickly taken to the nearest hospital, and diagnosed with an anoxic head injury and some radiation exposure, along with some internal bleeding and minor wounds. Soon after, she shifted into a coma induced by her head injury, remaining that way for five months. When Ingosi finally woke up, life had changed. Her newer family had been given a large amount of money by the company owning the now destroyed teleportation device as a sort of apology, and her father had disappointingly started to go back on his progress in his depression. However, her aunt and uncle had decided to use some of the money they had been given for her to go to college, which had been her lifelong dream. Ingosi immediately used online school to catch up on the rest of her senior year of high school that she had missed, beyond excited for what new things college would bring. She soon finished her years of high school with an stable A, nearly A+ average, and made an application for several universities over the continent, including the prestigious University of Pyrrhia. Not too long after that, they sent her a letter back, saying that she had (barely) got in. Deciding to study in the engineering field, she said goodbye to her family and friends in Fellowship, and traveled to New Bridgeport to attend the university. Ingosi loved it there, with the beautiful greenery and uniquely busy city life that only New Bridgeport could offer. But like every school she had gone to, there were some very boring classes that she despised. In one particularly mind-numbing one that seemed to never end, Ingosi wished that she could be somewhere else, anywhere else. Concentrating with all her might, she stared at the floor, hoping that a giant hole would open up and take her somewhere that she actually enjoyed. And in a way, it came true. A portal opened up under her feet, taking her and a desk to a different part of the University's campus. Surprisingly, Ingosi came out with only minor injuries from the desk falling on her from out of the portal, but was very shaken up. She didn't know what or how those events had happened, and neither did anydragon else. So they did what they felt was safest, and turned her over to the authorities. The police force interrogated her, questioning her if she had been experimenting with things such as animus magic, which she all turned down. Still not knowing what to do with Ingosi, they kept her locked in a room somewhat similar to a jail cell, very much worried about safety for her and the citizens in New Bridgeport. For the first next few days in the room, she tried to make another portal, and finally succeeded on the fourth day when concentrating only on making one to a certain destination without any distractions. Ingosi practiced making even more, and it seemed to get easier and require less concentration the more she did it. Ingosi theorized that the now destroyed teleportation device had been made not only to teleport from place to place, but had been unintentionally manufactured to give its powers to dragons who entered, only in the form of portals. Excited to prove to the police that she wasn't experimenting with anything, she waited for someone to come by her confinement – but she didn't need to. The police had already watched her through the security cameras, and knew that she wasn't lying. They had also contacted R.E.V.O.L.T. a day after the first incident, just as a precaution to how dangerous Ingosi actually was. She was soon asked by them to join a crime-fighting group known as The Chasten, and accepted, wanting to actually know about her powers and what was going on with her, along with doing good for Pyrrhia. Presently, Ingosi is one of the newest members of The Chasten, and trying to do her part in helping, and even saving the world. Think that I'd come running back You don't know me, cause you're dead wrong Powers Portal Creation: Ingosi has the power to create teleportation vacuums, or portals, that multiple dragons and/or objects can enter at the same time. She can control where the portal is placed, where it leads to, and when she can open it or close it. She can place the portal essentially anywhere, even in places such as solid walls, though it wouldn't be a good idea. Any object that does exit out of the portal will be cut off when Ingosi closes it, which can be used as a possible defensive move. Objects entering the portal will come out at the same speed as they entered it. The portals appear as somewhat as a wormhole, with the destination in the center, and a magenta outline around it, looking similar to lightning. Each portal has a distinct pink glow, as will Ingosi's markings when she creates it. Ingosi can control the portal's size, shape, and color, but she usually makes them circular and with her signature bright magenta outline. Multiple Portal Creation: '''Ingosi can create multiple portals, but it is harder for her to maintain them and can create quite a bit of chaos if there is too many. It can also leave her drained of energy, especially if she makes more than five. '''Temporary Elemental Resistance: '''While passing through a portal, Ingosi is invulnerable to any elemental attacks that are aimed at her, including fire, air, water, earth and energy. However, these attacks can teleport through the portal like any other object unless Ingosi closes it, and passing through a portal only takes a few seconds, which means invulnerability for only that amount of time. '''Physical Disruption: Ingosi can place a portal in solid matter and essentially damage it by just putting the portal there and/or putting objects through the portal. However, any living organism that goes through a portal in that location would suffocate. '''Temporary Telepathic Resistance: '''Any organism that is traveling through the portal is resistant to any telepathy, but this only lasts as long as they are going through it, which is a few seconds. '''Temporary Mystical Resistance: '''Any mythical attacks such as curses, spells, and enchanted animus objects will not harm anyone when going through a portal. However, they can come out to the portal's destination unless Ingosi closes it before. As mentioned a few times before, Ingosi does have many weaknesses with her portals. She essentially does not have any control over who enters them, even if they are an enemy, though she can close the portal before they exit it. She can also put the portal anywhere, including solid objects, but if anything goes through a portal with that destination they will come out stuck in that object, causing serious injury or death. Also, in the space between the portal entrance and exit, there is no oxygen or air to breathe, so any dragons or other life forms cannot breathe while there. However, since traveling that way only takes a few seconds or less, there is an extremely low probability of anyone suffocating. Ingosi's powers are also not constantly active, and it takes concentration for her to make a portal, so with any enemy surprise attacks she would be unprepared. '''Resistance to Bright Light: '''Like most canon IceWings, Ingosi possesses a high resistance to bright lights. '''Ridged Claws: '''Also like canon IceWings, Ingosi has jagged claws. This can prove very useful in claw-to-claw combat, as they give her quite a good grip and cause more damage than regular claws. '''No Frostbreath: '''Though it is unknown exactly what happened while Ingosi was traveling through the teleportation device, it's confirmed that there were very hot temperatures in there and moderate radiation, thus taking away her breath weapon. This may have also been caused by other forces, but the one above is the most likely. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Abilities '''Multilingualism: '''Ingosi speaks 14 languages in total, and is the Chasten's resident translator. She's practically an expert at each of them, and is currently trying to learn even more. Ingosi started with Spanish when she was 13 (in human years) and became interested in all other spoken languages, wanting to learn them, too. It's sort of a hobby for her, although a slightly unusual one, but still one nonetheless. Her array of languages includes English, Spanish, German, French, Chinese, Japanese, Arabic, Irish, Italian, Korean, Portuguese, Turkish, Swedish, and Indonesian (I'm just assuming we're going to include all these in Modern-Futuristic Pyrrhia). Ingosi can also read and translate Morse and binary code, along with a few computer programming languages. '''Gifted Intelligence: '''Though Ingosi is not a genius, she does possess an intelligence higher than most dragons. She is particularly talented in math and science, and can understand complicated concepts and equations relatively easily. Ingosi also has an IQ of 139, scoring in the "gifted" range. '''Talented Martial Artist: '''This is used as a stress reliever for Ingosi, and she is often found practicing it after a hard day. She started to become interested in it when she was 9 (human years) and began to take lessons not too soon after that. Ingosi is proficient to advanced in the skills of judo, aikido, hapkido, karate, and a couple styles of kung fu. This skill is particularly useful in close combat. '''Skilled Painter: '''Because of her practice of doing this as a job to earn money, Ingosi is rather talented at painting. She can paint pretty much anything if pushed enough, but her favorite subject to do is landscapes. After joining The Chasten Ingosi has mostly lost interest in this hobby, but still likes to do it every once in a while. Note: Ingosi has good endurance because of her martial arts training over the years, and is a decently fast runner and flier. However, she hardly ever practices or likes swimming, and thus is not very good at it. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Relationships WIP, I will only do these if she gets into The Chasten Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone Trivia * The basis of her powers comes from the character Blink (Clarice Ferguson) from X-Men. * Her official/real name is Pasque, but she despises being called that and prefers Ingosi after acquiring her powers. * Ingosi means "portal" in Zulu. * Her IQ was determined by Comet trying to take a free IQ test in less than 3 minutes (and she seriously does not know how it got that high). * Because of the radiation levels she was exposed to in the teleportation device, Ingosi has a higher risk of getting cancer than the average dragon. * Her favorite food is chocolate chip cookies, especially with milk. * She ''really ''hates eating pineapple, or just fruit in general. * When Ingosi gets really mad, she will swear. However, this hardly ever happens, as she usually keeps herself calm and collected. * She is one of the newest recruits to The Chasten. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself, and I Gallery IngosiByComet.png|By Comet of the RainWings Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Characters